Nightmare Equestrian Stables
by BlueJack
Summary: Set in Victorian era. Jackson Overland Frost has landed a new job working for the famous 'Nightmare Equestrian Stables'. The owner is the terrifying Pitch Black who is famous for raising the extremely temperamental breed of horse 'The Nightmare'. Jack landed the job without even meeting him. One night however that all changes and Jack life will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare Equestrian Stables

1

Mucking out stalls was Jacks least favourite part of his job, the Nightmares always managed to make his work ten times harder and longer. He shovelled the sand out of the stable into the wheel barrow and continued to work for 25 more stables. It was late in the evening and the nightmares had been turned out for the evening, not before causing Jack trouble with leading them to the fields. E. Aster Bunnymund ( Bunny for short), the head of stable management at the yard, had to leave early and left Jack to clear out the muck. It was a lot of work but Jack finally managed to tip the last wheelbarrow onto the muckheap, he sighed in relief then moved over the workers shed to collect his things. It was getting late and he wanted to get home, on his way over to the shed jack checked that the field padlocks were locked and the horses were all safe and sound. Jack opened the shack and retrieved his bag and headed out. As he was about to leave the yard he noticed that in the distant that one of the main dressage arenas lights were on, they had been used earlier during the lessons for the snooty rich students but it was far too late to be in use, Jack just assumed Bunny had forgotten to turn them off on his way out so he jogged over quickly as he wanted to get home before his early shift tomorrow. Jack approached the arena then climbed onto the bars to see if it was in use, to his surprise he saw a beautiful nightmare in a gorgeous extended trot, flicking its hooves out and really showing off. Jacks jaw dropped at the sight, he had never seen such a beautiful movement, the snooty rich students would often perform impressive dressage movements during their lessons but none even compared to this one. Jack stared at the magnificent creature for ages, and began drifting off into his imagination; he wished he could ride the horses. Jack had actually never sat on a horse in his life let alone ride one.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Bunny found that Jack was in desperate need of money to help with his sisters sickness. His mother worked as a pot washer in a high up hotel, about 3 miles down from where they live. It was a long walk and cruel hours, but her dedication to the hotel had not gone unnoticed by the manager 'North'. The manager always made sure she was well paid and received help if she needed it, in return for her hard work. North was a kind man who always helped the family out, he loved kids and Jack was like a son to him. Jack didn't like letting his mother walk home alone so after his work at the yard he would go over to the hotel and travel home with his mother. Fortunately tonight, Bunny offered to walk Jacks mum home that evening safely in return for Jack finishing off the yard duties.

Jacks sister wasn't left at home whilst her family worked all day to make ends meet, another older gentleman lived with the family. His name was Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandy for short. He took care of the girl during the day, making sure she received her medicine, had plenty to drink and eat, educated her etc. The family were too poor to attend school so having Sandy to educate her was a real treat. Sandy was an astronomer in his younger days and received a high education in his youth. He had a successful career in his field and moved in with the family after Bunny introduced him to Jacks mother when she had first moved into the village. Bunny mentioned that Sandy needed a room to rent in his retirement and he could help with the children's education. Jacks mother agreed and the two became very close. Sandy was like a father to Jacks mother and a grandfather to her children. With his pension he helps pay for the rent and cares for the children when their mother is not home.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"strongAUTHOR NOTE- Hello lovely people who have been reading this! Yeah as you can probably tell I am no writer but I do enjoy making up stories and this one came into my mind whilst I was riding. I just liked the idea of a Victorian era and Pitch with horses! Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thank you so much for reviews and favourites!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack began to drift more and more whilst staring at the nightmare. He yawned silently, having not realised how tired he was. It had been a long hot day at the yard and Jack couldn't stand the heat. He rested his head on the bars and began to shut his eyes for a few seconds./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack was about to nod off for the night when his hand slipped, he gasped loudly and fell over the 7 foot barrier and landed straight onto his back. He let out a sharp hiss as pain began to shoot up his back, he managed to sit up but he began wheezing from where he had winded himself. Jack groaned whilst shaking his head, he had hurt himself more than he thought. Jack closed his eyes and he continued to grunt and groan until a shadow loomed over him, his eyes immediately shot open and his heart skipped a beat. He had completely forgotten that there was a rider in here./p  
p class="MsoNormal"He raised his head slowly and saw the silhouette of the nightmare that he was watching earlier; it let out a loud whinny and reared over Jack. Jack froze but managed to roll over before the beast placed its front legs back on the ground, Jack winced as the pain from his fall resurfaced, and he again looked up and saw that the rider had dismounted the horse and began walking over to him./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jack gulped as he knew he was going to get in trouble for this, he knew whatever rich rider this was, was bound to mention the incident to Bunny. The rider then stopped in front of Jack, his vision was being affected by the searing pain in his head and side, when his eyes began to focus he froze. The first thought that went through his mind was that he was going to be fired, he feared that he wasn't going to get another job for months and that his sister was going to get worse. The next thought was that he was going to get beaten. The rider in fact was the stables owner Mr Pitch Black and he did not a have nice reputation./p 


End file.
